Diary of a Wimpy Kid Archives Volume 1
by DMCsupergamer
Summary: DMCsupergamer again with more fanfictions! Greg Heffley is going to settle things down with Wallball! Can he adapt to it and somehow make it through Rowley's tournament?
1. More Wallball

Diary of a Wimpy Kid Archives Volume 1

Today's Episode: More Wallball

Chapter 1

Monday

"Greg, wake up! You don't want to be late for Rowley's wallball tournament!

Sighing, I got out of bed took a shower. I could feel the warm water slide down on my skin which at least felt relaxing. Then I quickly dried myself off and went downstairs. Rowley's wallball tournament was one of the worst moves of my life. But even though I sorta like wallball, I'd say that video games are WAY better.

"Morning Greg." I heard my dad say. I said Good morning back, and then went to the bathroom to wash my hands. I could smell eggs and bacon from the kitchen which could've given me a firm instinct that today's breakfast was eggs and bacon.

"I hope Rowley would give out a prize for whoever is first!" I thought.

I exited the bathroom and then sat down on the dining room table. Like always, Rodrick's was not there yet. He always likes sleeping, which I just WISH that I could sleep better than him. Manny on the other hand was seated down being quiet, which was really rare.

"Rodrick, Breakfast is ready!" Mom shouted as she set down the eggs and bacon. I sighed and went into the kitchen to get some milk. Another boring day, just like any other day.

"Can I sleep just a few more minutes?" I heard Rodrick shout from his bedroom.

"Your breakfast will get cold!"

"I don't care!"

Rodrick always argues on a morning. Every morning is what gets me a lot! I hastily started eating my egg first before the bacon. I always save the best of the breakfast for last, so I could enjoy it more.

A few minutes later, Mom started clearing up the table.

"Greg, go brush your teeth."

"Okay Mom!"

I slowly walked into the kitchen and grabbed my toothbrush and cup. Dad went to work shortly later and I didn't see the newspaper he was reading on the table. Dad always brings the newspaper to work, just in case he reads too slowly.

"Greg, go change into your clothes."

"Got it."

I changed into a blue T-shirt and pants, put on my socks, and then got my shoes ready.

"Have a fun time Greg!"

"Sure." I breathed heavily as I said that single word. I wasn't gonna have a fun time over there. Besides, wallball was getting more boring!

"Why can't I just resign from the tournament?" I thought.

I knew that it was not going to be the best choice. As Rowley's dad let me come to the backyard to Rowley's wallball tournament, I relaxed. I was the first one there to arrive another than Rowley.

"Hey Greg, how's it going?"

"Fine as I usual." I replied back.

"Ready for an exciting day of wallball?" Rowley said to me excitedly.

"Sure, I'm going to have a fun time." I said, with a hint of glumness in my tone.

"You're going to have fun! I just know it!"

"Easy for you to say!"

I didn't want to contribute to the argument any longer, so I quickly ended it and just as I ended it, kids from Rowley's Karate class were now arriving.

"Yay! The fun begins!" Rowley excitedly said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" I thought.

After everyone arranged in groups, it was Rowley first, and I was last. I was glad, because I could try my chances to get Rowley out!

"Thanks for choosing me last Rowley!" I exclaimed to him.

Rowley had no idea about my plan, so he just smiled. As soon as it was my turn, I whacked the ball as hard as I could. The next thing I knew, the ball was soaring in the air, and I knew that Rowley was about to miss it.

"Whoa!" I heard almost everyone say. Rowley chased the ball but it was too hard, it second bounced once Rowley got to it, and I laughed and taunted at him. Rowley seemed to think the positive side however though.

"I'm glad you're having fun Greg!" Rowley said.

"Yeah, but you're out now! Ha!" I shouted back.

Soon almost everyone was getting out left and right, but then it was between me and one other kid from Rowley's karate class. I was really confident that I'd win.

"I'm going to win this round!" I said.

"Sure you are!" replied the other kid.

But finally, I still won anyways.

"YES! I told you I won!" I shouted at him.

"Whatever, good game."

"Ha, you feel so bad! I taunted at him.

"Will you please stop?!" shouted the other kid back at me.

"No thank you!" I said. My plan was mostly to try to act mean and rude so that I could get kicked out. Unfortunately, that wouldn't work.

"Easy now Greg, you're so excited!" Rowley exclaimed to me!

I decided to just give up on having any more fun. After all, there was only a couple days left before the tournament was now over. As it becomes noon time, I felt relaxed. The tournament was done for the day.

"Finally!" I thought, as I went home.

"So did you have a good time today?" Mom said as I closed the door behind me.

"Yes! I did!" I said, as I put a tone of sarcasm in my voice tone. I mean like, I did enjoyed myself beating up Rowley, but I'm going to have to need more than that. I played on my Twisted Wizard 2 and I finally ENJOYED myself. I finally got passed level 8 which was so hard! There are these enemies called "Orcish Raiders" and they wear heavy armor and use these weapons that can cut through any armor. I finally got passed them by shooting them from a distance.

I walked passed Manny, who was playing with his toys to go see what lunchtime was. I could already smell fried rice, so I just went back to my room to continue playing my Twisted Wizard 2. A few minutes later, lunch was finished, so I paused my game and ate fast.

"Whoa honey, don't eat to fast!" Mom said to me.

"Sorry!"

I ate slower just because the rice tasted good anyways. After that I put my dish in the sink.

"Finally! I get to play more!

I got passed 3 more levels but I got interrupted by mom.

"That's enough playing Greg."

"Come on! How about just a few more minutes?"

"You can play again later."

"Fine!" I replied back angrily.

I turned off the TV and sat down on my bed, staring at the wall. I guess I could play wallball with Rowley, just to practice but I don't even like to play that game anymore.

"Why can't I do something?" I said.

I sat down for a few more minutes until I had no choice.

"Let's just hope that Mr. Jefferson will let me in!" I exclaimed to myself.

So I then got off the bed and went downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to go get some fresh air!" I shouted.

"That's wonderful Greg! Take care!" Mom shouted back, while she was washing the dishes.

"Of course I will!" I said to myself.

So I went out the door on my way to Rowley's house, again!


	2. My Wallball Rival

Chapter 2: My Wallball Rival

"Gosh! Why did I even have to come here!" I thought.

I knew that Rowley would want me to play Wallball instead of video games, but really video games were the only thing I couldn't take my mind out of. So as I got granted access inside of Rowley's house, I wasn't surprised to see him practicing Wallball by himself.

"Want to play some Wallball with me?" Rowley said to me.

"Fine, that's the only thing that I am able to do." I replied back.

"Thanks!" Rowley excitedly say back to me.

I didn't say anything back because I was so agitated about this problem. As me and Rowley started playing, I thought of something. Maybe if I could actually make my own video game but it is about Wallball! That would be so cool! So, fifteen minutes into the game, I took a deep breath and told Rowley about my situation.

"Hey, I have to go home; I'm going to play again tomorrow!" I said.

"Sure, no problem! See you tomorrow!" Rowley said.

I nodded back and then after that walked home excited about my new plan.

Tuesday

Last night, I told Dad about my new idea. Luckily, he seemed enthusiastic about my idea. Mostly because I think it would be a great learning experience for me in MAKING a game and not actually PLAY the game. Dad searched up in the computer for some programs that would help me with making games, and the next morning he finally found one. As I went downstairs, I could see him excitedly waited for me by his computer.

"So how did the searching went?" I questioned.

"It went great! There is this one program that would be good for making your game!" He exclaimed.

"Well what is it?"

"It is called Game Creator Studio."

"That sounds great!"

"Yes it is!"

I was excited for this program, and I knew that I would first use this right after my Wallball tournament with Rowley and the other kids. A few minutes later, as usual I was ready to go to another day of the tournament.

"Okay… see you later!" I shouted to everyone as I left. I could probably hear Mom shout something back to me but I could tell it was just one of those "Have a good day" sayings. Those always get me annoyed, but I was relieved that I walked out extra fast when Mom was about to say that. I walked all the way up to Rowley's house but decided to keep my mouth shut about the new plan. I might as well keep it as a surprise.

As I headed inside, I was once again, the second one to arrive there.

"When is this tournament done?" I said to Rowley, while waiting for the others to arrive.

"Why do you ask?" replied Rowley back, bewildered.

"Hmm, I just wanted to know." I said.

"It's about to end at the end of the week." Rowley said, glumly. I could already tell that he wanted to prolong it.

A few minutes later as usual, more kids started arriving in, but I could see a few new kids coming in but they were looking like that can take on ANYONE. I don't think that's a concern, because everyone is about to know that I'M the one that can take anyone. In fact come to think of it, I am I guess a little bit glad that I signed up for Rowley's tournament, because I get to get everyone out with ease.

"Let's get this over with!" I quickly blurted out to everyone.

"You'll get out faster than you can blink an eye!" said one kid who seemed confident.

I blinked and smirked at him.

"I didn't get out yet!" I said.

"That's a metaphorical expression!" replied the kid back.

"What's your name?"

"Name is Mark Corbel."

"Whatever then, doesn't waste your time talking about all this trash!" I shouted.

Mark laughed but now the game was about to start!

"Get ready!" I said to myself.

I was fourth in line, just behind another kid from Rowley's class. I wasn't familiar with him though, but I had a feeling he was going to be so easy. But this kid was really HARD actually. When he whacked the ball, it was from the opposite direction, so I had to quickly run to the other side, which nearly took up all of my energy.

"Ha! You run weird!" Mark exclaimed to me.

"At least I am still in the game!" I shouted back at him.

I kept on hoping that he would get out soon, but he was tough like me. He was getting kids out left and right, and soon there was only the two of us left in the game.

"So! Just the two of us now! Let me show you how a real player plays!" Mark boasted to me.

"Sure heh, let's see!" I taunted back, with a tone of sarcasm in my voice tone. I guess I made Mark a little uneasy, but remarkably, he actually BEAT me! I can't believe it! He really did beat me.

"Ha! I knew it! I was going to beat you!"

"So?! That was probably just a fluke!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

I kept on arguing for a long time with Mark but finally, we heard another voice enter the argument.

"Hey you two, stop!"

That was Rowley's voice all right. He seemed particularly steamed up by our behaviors and was going to let us have it. If he was going to let us have it, I hope that it was going to be suspension from the tournament!

"You two have to learn how to just stop arguing!" Rowley continued.

"Yeah whatever, but he started first!" I quickly retorted back, and pointing at Mark at the same time.

"NO!" Mark shouted back.

All that shouting and arguing was seriously enough firepower to make Mr. and Ms. Jefferson walk over to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Jefferson questioned Rowley.

"Nothing. Sorry, just one small argument." Rowley tried to reason with his mom and dad.

"Well if this is going to go on multiple times, I'm afraid your tournament is canceled." Mr. Jefferson said.

"Great! Just what I actually needed to do!" I thought.

"I'm sorry; I'll keep this tournament in perfect shape!" Rowley excitedly said back.

"Dang it!" I thought.

Man, this wallball tournament is going to be a long week! Even though there is only going to be three days left. I'm just glad that the tournament won't continue on the WEEKENDS.


	3. Game Creator Studio

Chapter 3: Game Creator Studio

As I walked back home, I was already too angry at Mark. How did HE manage to beat ME?! Man, I was on a great winning streak! When I got home, I was already about to know what Mom was going to say.

"Did you have a good day?" She said.

"No! Of course not!" I replied back.

"You always say that!"

"Yes! That's because of Rowley and his stupid Wallball tournament!" I shouted back angrily.

"Hey, cool down a bit Greg!"

"Oh sure! What should I do? Take some cool shower!"

"Yes! That's what you should do!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I actually MADE mom say that I needed to take a shower! I'm not really a fan of showers that much, but when I'm finished, it'll have me cooled off. At least a bit!

"Fine!" I finally ended the conversation. I went to the bathroom in a huff and removed my clothes. Then I stepped into the shower and turned on a water temperature that was just a little bit colder than warm. When I finished, I did felt a little better. So when I changed into some new clothes, I sat down on my bed staring at the wall.

"Just don't mind that tournament." I kept on thinking to myself. I kept on repeating that sentence and finally lay down on my bed. I just kept on waiting for myself to eventually fall asleep, but I was not going to skip dinner. I sighed and then walked out of my bedroom door.

"Can't wait to see what dinner is going to be." I said glumly. I walked down the stairs and then sat down on the dining table. Rodrick was already there at me snickering at me. He probably knows that I wasn't going to have a fun time at the Wallball tournament. So I had to brace myself for a particularly boring long evening.

"Another great day huh Greg?" Rodrick said, laughing.

"Will you learn to shut up?" I said.

"Nah, you know what? I'm going to have a fun night!"

"Sure you are going to!" I replied back.

I don't think that was going to be true however. I was the one being targeted and not Rodrick. I had nothing to win Rodrick over, so I had to just get through the conversation. Man, I HATE it when this happens every time! Like I said, pretty much I have to get through one of these nights. This is why I don't want siblings.

Today's dinner was spaghetti night, but at least I didn't sit next to MANNY this time. He is always messy with the noodles, sometimes putting them on his nose or hair, which is really disgusting. But this time I had to sit next to Rodrick, who always keeps blabbering off about his band, but occasionally, he would stop to taunt me.

"So Greg! What happened today?" Rodrick said.

"I kept on winning every game!" I lied to him.

I guess you can say I was HALF lying. And besides, I did win some matches but that stupid Mark stole my first place spot!

"Sounds fun." I heard Rodrick mutter to me. I could tell he was disappointed to me, but he will always come up with some kind of surefire way to get it back at me.

"Did you beat the heck out of Rowley?" he asked me.

"Of course I did!" I said. "Rowley has been the easiest opponent EVER at Wallball!"

"Maybe did at least ONE person managed to beat you?" Rodrick asked me again.

"No." I replied back.

"What did his first letter begin with?" Rodrick questioned.

"I told you that no one ever beat the heck out of me!" I said angrily at him.

"Does it start with an M?" He said back at me.

"Nope!"

"M-A?"

"No!"

"M-A-R?"

"M-A-R-K?"

"How did you know?!" I said, surprised at Rodrick.

"What else you need to know? Mark has been spreading the word that he beat you."

As soon as he said that, everyone's spaghetti was right in front of us. Was it possible that it was still there while we were talking and arguing?

"I can't believe that! He is now spreading the word?"

"That's right!" Rodrick finally said, before started hastily gobbling down his share of spaghetti. I hesitated for a few moments and then started eating my food. It tasted weird to me for some reason which I don't really get. Spaghetti tastes really GOOD, but for tonight, I'm not so sure about it.

Wednesday

I was finally excited to test out the Game Creator Studio today now, so when I started to load up the system on my computer, I got a bunch of weird stuff all over the place. It was really hard, and don't ask me HOW, but I managed to get the instructions manual in a link I found I one folder in the computer.

"Let's see if making games is going to be easy!" I said.

I thought making games was going to be super easy, but it turns out, I found it out the hard way though. I have to make this thing called a "Sprite" and then you have to make some kind of object for it as well.

"Man, this is going to take some time!" I sighed. It was really tired of doing this, but also I had to make a "Room" as well. I guess that means pretty much that it's like the background. I also had to make like an object "Collide" with something. In that case for an example, when I want the Wallball to hit the wall, I have to make it collide, but make the wall a solid figure so it won't get through.

"Whew!" I said.

I said that just as fifteen minutes passed. I managed to make a player one sprite, the Wallball, and the wall, and made all of them objects for it. I started making the room but I was already soon tired out.

"I guess I'll start making this game again tomorrow!" I said.

"GREG! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom shout from my bedroom.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Feeling proud of what I done, I went downstairs to the smell of regular breakfast food, pancakes with syrup. I helped myself to the syrup and quickly also got a small glass of milk as well. As soon as my breakfast was finished, I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed into a green T-Shirt with blue pants.

"Have a-," Mom was about to call to me as I walked out the door but I quickly blurted out, "Great day!" I shouted back. Every time she said that, but I knew of course what I was going to say back. That always GETS me every time, and now, I can almost like memorize it.


	4. Pushing for the Win

Chapter 4: Pushing for the Win

Once again, I had to go to Rowley's Wallball tournament. Well, at least there was only going to be two days left to play anyways! As I entered the home, I was glad I was late again.

"YES! I'm late again!" I shouted.

"But… that's something bad!" Rowley replied.

"Not necessarily." Said a voice.

Me, Rowley, and everyone else turned around and saw Mark standing at the entrance of the backyard!

"Aw, you again!" I said angrily.

"That's right loser." Mark said again chuckling.

"Don't worry, I'll beat you this time!" I quickly said nobly to him.

"Do you even practice? I practice every day!" Mark said.

"Yes of course!" I lied.

"Then maybe that practice didn't pay off!" Mark said, laughing at me this time.

"Why don't we see if it pays off today?!" I said, confident I would win.

"Very well loser. I might as well see how bad you are."

"It's on!" I shouted.

Mark laughed, but soon, almost everyone else backed away. I had no idea why they were doing that.

"Hey! Why is everyone backing off?" I said to Rowley.

"Well Greg, why don't we watch you battle Mark one on one? Best out of five!" he said, smiling at me.

"Now that's a great idea!" crowed Mark.

I wanted to speak again, but I just wanted to get this thing over with. At least, once I beat Mark one time, I can be able to have just a bit of confidence in it.

The game started off by the backyard wall. I threw the ball in the air, and then clenched my arms and fists together in a baseball bat shape. I smashed the ball, and it bounced on the ground and off the wall. Mark walked back a little bit, and then hit the ball with both of his fists, before the ball even bounced on the ground. I ran forward, jumped in the air and whacked the ball back down to the ground. It bounced off the wall, but then Mark jogged forward a little bit and then stepped forward, moved his whole self-down, and then got his hands in the baseball bat stance. Then lowered it a bit and then crashed the ball hard, and it bounced off the ground and then to the wall, but it actually went super-fast!

"WHOA!" I shouted.

"Heh ha!" snickered Mark.

The ball went super far backwards, and I couldn't catch it.

"That's one point for Mark!" Rowley shouted. Everyone cheered for Mark, which got me annoyed. When I'm going to be rich when I grow up, everyone will cheer for ME.

Mark served the ball up and then hit the ball forward on the ground. As soon as I saw that, I quickly backed up really fast. I think that was one of the keys on how to survive Mark's hits.

"Your good." I noted.

"Of course I'm good!" bragged Mark.

I quickly smashed the ball with the baseball stance once the ball bounced once from the ground. The ball thundered towards the wall, but luckily bounced on the ground before hitting the wall.

"YEAH!" I shouted.

"So what?" Mark said.

Mark jumped in the air and hit the ball with one fist. After the ball bounced off the ground and the wall, I quickly did the same thing that Mark did to get me out. Do that whole-self drop down stance. That seemed to do the trick. Mark was surprised by that, and he could not catch it.

"All right!" I exclaimed.

I served up the ball and hit it hard. As the ball bounced off the wall, Mark quickly spined once and then clashed the ball with a single fist, and it bounced off with great force.

"Dang, you're quite the muscle!" I stated.

"Duh!" Mark grunted.

I quickly backed up but then the ball was heading towards me! I blocked it with my fists, and don't ask me HOW but it actually bounced back from the ground to the wall. Mark chuckled.

"You were just lucky that time!" Mark chortled.

"Yeah, you can say that again!" I laughed back.

Mark smacked the ball off the ground and into the wall, but then I quickly ran forward and then hit the ball as hard as I can. Unfortunately, it hit the wall first before the ground.

"Yes!" Mark said.

"That's two points of Mark, and Greg has one point!" commented Rowley.

"You don't have to keep telling the score!" I said to Rowley, particularly annoyed by his voice.

"I'll just keep telling the score anyways!" Rowley said, cheerfully.

"That's the spirit!" stated Mark.

Mark served up the ball, jumped in the air and baseball hit the ball with both of his hands. The ball nearly bounced off over the wall, but once the ball started heading towards me, I quickly underdog it. Mark underdog the ball too, so I quickly rushed backwards and smashed the ball. It hit my wrist which didn't really give the ball a whole lot of power. It fell short just a few centimeters from the wall as it took its second bounce.

"Yeah!" Mark cheered.

"So what?! Great, you have three points now!" I growled.

Mark threw the ball to the ground, and as it bounced up into the wall, I walked forward and went under it. Then Mark quickly hit it with great strength. And so I ran backwards and then successfully smacked it away. Mark quickly underdog the ball, which barely went over his head. I whacked the ball to the left, and Mark wasn't fast enough to catch it.

"Yes! Two points now for me!" I exclaimed.

"All right, we'll see if that's bad or not!" Mark gushed.

I quickly served the ball, and then smashed it against the wall; Mark quickly jumped it and deflected it. Then after that, I spined once and then baseball bat hit the ball. That was I think the strongest hit I had ever done. The ball went flying. Like soaring all the way past, almost to the end of the backyard! Mark quickly knew what to do and underdog it. I did the same, then he did it again, and so did I! Finally, Mark had to do a strong baseball bat hit to the wall, but didn't make it.

"YEAH!" I shouted.

Mark got particularly annoyed, and as I smashed the ball against the wall, Mark quickly hit it to the right. I then ran to the right and just barely had enough time to hit it. Unfortunately, I hit all the way to the left, and Mark saw his chance. So he DIVED under the ball. He really did! He dived under the ball and rolled forward.

"The scores are now tied!" Rowley said excitedly. Everyone cheered, and as Mark served the next ball, I had a sneaky idea. As he served the ball, I quickly made a large hit. Just enough, but at least math paid off! Mark barely hit it, and the ball bounced off the wall really small. But don't ask me how I did it, but I actually went UNDER THE BALL! I actually did! I quickly made a super-fast underdog with my head, and some math helps me to calculate the distance.

"NOOO! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Mark said with anguish.

"YEAH! I BEAT YOU!" I said excitedly.

"And Greg wins!" Rowley shouted.

Only a few kids clapped, but some kids booed. I didn't care. At least I just beat Mark!

"Oh yeah?! Here's the deal, you see, we each both won a match, but tomorrow, it's going to be the best battle ever between me and you! Got it?!" Mark said angrily at me.

"Okay, okay!" I shouted.

But as I walked home though, I kind of regretted that. What if I lose? What could be the costs?

"No! There is no way he can beat me." I said, really sure of myself.

But tomorrow I knew what the only way to find out is. I gulped.

"I had to experience it." I said, slowly.


	5. The Wallball Showdown

Chapter 5: The Wallball Showdown

Thursday

Today when I woke up from bed and took a shower, I went downstairs to the smell of pancakes. Yum!

"Yeah! We're having some tasty pancakes!" I said.

"Hey Greg." Said Rodrick.

"What again?" I replied back.

"Did you win last time?" He snickered.

"Of course!"

"Congrats." He said glumly.

"Ha! I knew you would find out about it." I said.

"Well wait till you hear what Mom has got to say about that!" he gushed.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever!" I laughed.

I went to the kitchen, and found Mom turning a pancake over.

"Mom, Rodrick said that you have something to say to me."

"Oh that's right!" Mom said, as she flipped over the last pancake and turned towards me. "Rowley's Mom told me that today was a day off for you, and that on the last day of the tournament, it will be a great round between you and Mark!" She finished.

"That means today's the day to practice!" I said with mixed feelings.

"Mmhmm!" She replied back.

I breathed slightly in anger and then walked out of the kitchen. For some reason, as I ate my pancakes, I was still puzzled, but for some reason, the pancakes had no flavor in it as well. The syrup didn't work AT ALL. I had no idea what was going on, but I will sure have to practice my underdogs!

I am currently about to go to sleep right now, but in case you wanted to learn what was happening this afternoon, you can have a look.

When it just turned one on the clock, I finally realized that I wasn't practicing my underdogs. I just quickly got a basketball and then went outside. I knew that I didn't have a wall to bounce it against, so I just bounced the basketball on the air and then practiced going under it. Mostly I just made the ball bounce really little, and then tried hard to go under it. I missed a lot of times, so I realized that you're supposed to at least have your HEAD over it. So what I did is just moved my head super-fast. That seemed to do the trick. The only problem though is that it can be risky. Because at some point, the ball might not move over my head, and just not go over me. So that is why I like it have it at least over my neck. But, if you risk having it over your head, that makes the underdog really fast, so I have two choices.

"AH, what am I supposed to do?" I told myself frantically.

"Hey loser." I heard Rodrick say to me.

"What are you up to again?" I said angrily at him.

"Nothing. Just want to see you practice with that stupid basketball."

"It's not stupid!"

"Yeah it is."

"Go away." I said sternly.

Rodrick smirked and laughed quietly.

"What if I don't Greg?"

I was really fed up with my older brother! Seriously!

"I'll make you!" I threatened.

"With what?" Rodrick chuckled. It was already clear that I couldn't think of anything to threaten him with, or at least not get in trouble. I had a sneaky idea though. I grabbed the basketball and threw it towards him. Rodrick laughed and caught it.

"You really think you can hurt me with this?" he said.

"No! I want to see you do an underdog!" I gushed.

"Let's play a different game. How about we play, get the basketball from Rodrick!" Rodrick taunted, and ran off.

"HEY! Give it back!" I shouted, and started running.

"Too slow!" Rodrick teased.

I kept on chasing him, but I realized he was super-fast. So I quickly ran over to the ball bucket and rummaged to find a tennis ball.

"Perfect!" I snickered.

I knew that Rodrick quickly ran out the front door, so I ran out the back door. When I ran one direction, believe it or not, I was already a few feet away from Rodrick. I quickly hurled the tennis ball at him, and luckily, he slipped over it and fell.

"GAHH!" he shouted. He seemed like he was about to fall backwards, but then he accidentally fell forwards. I jumped on him and grabbed the basketball from him.

"AHH!" he shouted in pain. I quickly ran from him with the basketball in my hand as fast as I can and fled the scene.

"Whew!" I said.

I decided to just go up to Rowley's house and practice there. So I asked Mr. Jefferson if I could practice. Even though he didn't seem too happy that I wanted to practice at his house, he granted me access for fifteen minutes. So with help of Rowley's wall, I was able to do some great underdogs. Also, Rowley gave me a softer ball to hit with instead of the basketball, so we trained until Mr. Jefferson said that my "Time was up". So I grabbed my basketball and went back home. But I was really excited for tomorrow!

Friday

Today's the big day! Can't wait to see if I can really beat Mark or not.

"Yeah! I'm ready to beat Mark!" I said to myself. So I went downstairs, and I felt great about my practice for today. Besides, I even had proof of my practicing, and I even felt it.

"Did you sleep good last night?" Mom said.

"Yep! Now I'm ready to use the energy today!" I replied.

"To fail right?" Rodrick smirked. He was sitting at the table, with both of his arms and hands over his head in the relax stance.

"Nope! To win!" I shouted.

"Okay, Okay, settle down Greg!" Mom said to me.

"How can I settle down when Rodrick keeps on taunting me?" I said angrily, though lowered my voice tone.

After breakfast, I brushed my teeth and then dressed up. I quickly gave a silent prayer to God before leaving. I was going to need that prayer, because maybe HE might help me a bit. After that, I headed towards Rowley's house and I couldn't BELIEVE it. There was so much kids there, TRIPLE the amount than Wednesday, so there was going to be a lot of commotion!

"Whoa! That's a lot of spectators!" I said, as I walked inside the house. Rowley's parents brought out a few chairs for some spectators to sit in, and Rowley was already at the middle of the wall ball court. Mark was on the right side, so I took the left.

"Attention everyone!" Rowley shouted. Everyone got quiet. "Thank you for attending the last day of my Wallball tournament! Now it's time to introduce the competitors!"

Everyone clapped and cheered; I smiled slightly and got really nervous and tense.

"On the left side, it's Greg Heffley!" Rowley shouted.

About a fourth of the spectators cheered and clapped, and nearly half once again, shouted bad remarks at me.

"Whatever." I said to myself.

"And on the right side, Mark Corbel!" Rowley exclaimed.

So much people cheered for him, and barely people shouted mean remarks at him, but I'm about to prove a whole lot of people wrong by beating Mark!

"Now, let's begin!" Rowley shouted excitedly. "Best out of three."

The game began! It was Mark's turn to go first, but he snickered and offered me the ball.

"Loser's first." Mark chortled.

I hesitated and smashed the ball against the floor. It went up high in the sky, and then hit the wall. Mark baseball hit the ball, which sends it flying across. A lot of people shouted with amazement, and I smiled to myself. I went under it, but Mark quickly ran towards the ball and ran under it. I underdog it again, and Mark had no choice but to whack the ball all the way to the wall. It successfully bounced on the ground and to the wall. Mark gasped for breath because he actually ran pretty fast. I chuckled and ran towards the ball as fast as I could. I dropped and rolled under the ball. Mark used up almost all of his running speed, and smacked the ball to the right. By that point I was staggering to get up, so I couldn't reach it in time. One point for Mark, great!

"And that's one point for Mark!" Rowley shouted.

"Off to a great start!" Mark smirked.

I scowled at him for a few seconds. I threw the ball in the air and then whammed it against the floor. It bounced onto the wall with tremendous speed. Mark quickly ran under it, and then I ran to the back of the ball and smashed it back. After it bounced off the wall, Mark smashed the ball in the baseball bat stance. Man, I should've known!

"Whoa!" I shouted.

The baseball bat stance hit makes the ball fly in the air really hard. I quickly ran to the ball and underdog it, and then Mark quickly moved his head quickly and got under. Just then, I pretended to hit the ball, and then all of a sudden, cunningly went under. That surprised Mark, and he failed to reach the ball in time.

"That's one point for Greg!" Rowley shouted.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know!" I shouted back at him.

Mark served up the ball and smashed it with ease against the ground. As it bounced off the wall, I quickly whammed it down. Then Mark jumped In the air and slashed it with one hand. The ball went CURVED once it bounced off the wall, but I managed to regain it in time.

"Nice reactions. But you'll have to do better!" Mark observed.

Mark dropped down to underdog it, and then I managed to whack it back to the wall just in time. Mark quickly smashed the ball to the left, and I underdog it. Then he underdog it, and then I did the same. Mark sneered at himself in rage. He quickly hit the ball all the way towards the wall. I laughed quietly and then underdog it. Just then Mark underdog it as well!

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"YEAH!" Mark roared.

I grumbled as I served up the ball. But before I did that, I quietly said one last prayer to God.

"Please answer me God!" I shouted to the sky.

"Hahahaha, I don't think God can hear you. Maybe he is helping someone else!" jeered Mark.

I ignored him as I served up the ball. Then I jumped in the air as high as I can and whacked the ball towards the ground. I felt like a ninja as I was leaping from the ground. The ball nearly went over the wall, and everyone shouted in shock.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Shouted Rowley. "Seems to me like Greg is raging right now!"

My anger was well raging in me. As Mark went under it, I went under it and get this; we went under a total of nine times! Dang, that was a lot! It was my turn to hit the ball, and then after that, I quickly hit it using the baseball bat stance. Mark went under it. Then after that I furiously slammed the ball down to the ground. It bounced onto the wall, and Mark ran with super speed. He landed his hardest hit EVER! The ball went zooming backwards, but then as I backed up to underdog it, I tripped! I tripped backwards, and it was like the whole world was in slow motion. I fell down to the ground, and that impact was super hard. But believe it or not, that made me actually go under the ball! The ball zoomed over me, but Mark was ready for it. He ran towards the ball, and looked like he was about to get it. Just then, he tripped just like me! I don't think this was on purpose though, and he fell down flat!

"Greg wins the third and final point! Greg wins!" Rowley shouted.

Lots of kids cheered on, and Mark was down on the ground in pain. I felt sort of pity for him. I helped him back up.

"Good Game." I said.

"Aug! You managed to beat me. Oh well, good game!" He replied back. Then after that, I turned around and went into the crowd, enjoying my time on the spotlight. After the Wallball tournament, I walked home, excited that I actually won! As I entered the house and walked up to my room, I could see the computer still on. I chuckled to myself.

"I may like games, but I can find myself as I Game Tester when I grow up!" I said.

And I knew that was true. Then after that, I went downstairs to tell everyone the exciting news from Wallball.

 **Thanks again for reading more of my archives! Sorry again for very late updates, as school assignments and homework as always, interfere my time with writing, so I write whenever is given me the chance! But thank you for being patient. As for the upcoming stories, I will probably do two more Clash of Clans Archives, and then do another archive for Crash Bandicoot! Yeah, so everything is set up. Thank you for reading, and keep being super!**

 **Clash of Clans Archives Volume 6**


End file.
